


Resisting the Relative Motion

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "I'm not going anywhere until you've fought me, rival!" </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting the Relative Motion

“Hah! I found you!” The exclamation was followed by a shower of leaves raining down on Kakashi, who raised his book in a useless attempt to shield his face.  “So this is where you were hiding, rival!” shouted Gai as he landed on a branch next to the one Kakashi was occupying. The whole tree reverberated with the force of his sudden arrival.

“Yeah, congratulations,” said Kakashi, too annoyed to even roll his eyes. He didn't want to give Gai the satisfaction. Acknowledging him only ever made it worse, but then not acknowledging him didn't really help either.

Gai stood next to him, doing his best to enter Kakashi’s field of vision somehow. He was leaning over, trying to get between Kakashi and his book. Instead of his usual green spandex suit he was wearing only a pair of green shorts with orange stripes that made Kakashi wonder if there was a store in Konoha somewhere that sold only green and orange clothes. If there was, he’d have to go find it one day and burn it down. Due to the heat -  the very same heat that had driven Kakashi away from the training grounds and into the cool forest - Gai was topless, his bronzed skin exposed to the sun. He had folded his arms across his bare, for a fourteen year old disturbingly muscular chest and was glaring at Kakashi as if he expected an apology.

“I've come to challenge you, my rival!” he declared when Kakashi let a few more seconds tick by without showing a reaction.

“Sorry,” he said finally, his gaze tracing the characters on the page in front of him, “not interested.”

“What? Why?!” And here he was, Maito Gai, acting like this outcome was completely unexpected. Kakashi gave in to the urge to roll his eyes towards the light-dappled canopy.

“I've got a mission tomorrow, so I really don't have time. Have to meet my team later, you know.”

“You're not busy! You’re just reading a book!” Gai put his hands on his narrow hips.

Kakashi shrugged. “I'm busy reading a book,” he drawled.

“But that has nothing to do with your team! Or your mission!”

Kakashi flipped the page. He wasn’t even going to dignify that with a response. As if he needed a real reason not to waste his time with Gai.  “You can leave anytime,” he offered magnanimously.

“I'm not going anywhere until you’ve fought me, rival!”

“Fine, stay then, but be quiet, I’m trying to read.”

“AAARRGHH!” Gai’s head was the colour of pure blood, looking at it Kakashi half expected it to start pulsing. Maybe this was going a little far. Plus the tree was beginning to shake with the tremors of frustration wracking Gai’s body. “I have to fight you!! Please!!”

 _Please?_ That was new.

Reluctantly, Kakashi closed his book. “Why can’t you just go train with your dad?” he asked.

“I train with him all the time!” Gai let himself drop onto his branch. He sat with his feet dangling, his weirdly distracting muscles shiny with sweat. “Tomorrow… I’m gonna go on a really important mission with my team…  I’m a chuunin, Kakashi!”

“So?”

“You’re my rival!” Gai’s eyes were shining with his strange brand of conviction. Then he blinked and it was like clouds were blotting out the sun. Kakashi listened to the leaves rustling in the breeze.

Gai hung his head. “I can’t just… I can’t just spar with my dad… I’m a chuunin and he’s… a genin.”

His stomach clenching painfully, Kakashi suddenly remembered his own father’s words. _This boy might become stronger than you one day, Kakashi._ He’d been wrong, just like he’d been wrong about so many other things.

Dumb as he was, Gai had no idea what he had in his father. _His_ father wouldn’t just leave him behind like he was nothing but worthless trash.

“Besides,” Gai piped up again, the waver gone from his voice, “I can spar with him every day! He’s not going anywhere.”

With a steady hand Kakashi slipped the book into his pocket. His body felt weightless with hot anger. Sure, Gai was right in that his dad, as a genin, wouldn’t have to fight in the war, but it was a stupid thing to say regardless. Even stupider to say it to somebody whose father would never train with him again because he was never coming back. He was gone.

“You’re an idiot,” Kakashi said very calmly.

He watched those muscles tense as Gai’s head snapped up in alarm.“What?! Kakashi--!”

“Fine. If you want it that badly, I’ll beat you up.” Kakashi delivered the line in his friendliest drawl and leapt off his branch in one elegant movement. From the soft forest floor, he looked up at Gai and, raising a hand in quiet challenge, said, “come.”

 

* * *

 

There was only so much variety to fighting Gai. This was one of those sad facts Kakashi didn’t like to acknowledge because it betrayed just how much time he spent doing this. So much time that, over the years, he’d grown incredibly familiar with Gai’s fighting style and tactics - if you could call attack, attack, attack tactics. Still, it was different to fight in the forest instead of the training grounds. Here there was less room to maneuver but more opportunity to use the surroundings to his advantage.

Gai’s fists whizzing past his ears, Kakashi realized that it wasn't enough to just dodge when he could do one better and make Gai hit the trees every time he tried to land a blow on him. Despite the callouses on his hands, it would still hurt over time and Kakashi had to use anything he could possibly think of. Which was depressing when he thought about it because this was Gai. Gai who was no longer the hot-blooded dropout, no longer the weird kid who couldn’t use ninjutsu, no longer a loser, but still the son of the eternal genin. That would never change.

Gai’s speed, however, was deadly. He'd improved so much over the years that even Kakashi had to admit - grudgingly - that  his father's words might not have been complete nonsense after all. Maito Gai was a kid who’d graduated from the academy at age seven, who’d made chuunin at eleven. He wasn't a pushover by any means and a far cry from the hot-blooded dropout he had been when Kakashi first met him.

Trees groaned and bark cracked under Gai’s fists. His kicks were even more dangerous, though.  Kakashi would jump and duck, then jump again and block, his body slowly finding the rhythm. There always was a rhythm to fighting. Sweat dripping down his back, he could feel his clothes, the sleeveless masked top and loose fitting pants, sticking to his body like a slick second skin.

Gai attacked with a roundhouse kick that would have knocked Kakashi out had he not dodged to the left in time.  It cut down a tree instead. Kakashi jumped and ran up the trunk as it fell, the tree slowly tilting under his quick feet and making a noise that sounded like a long sigh of anguish. He tossed a handful of shuriken at Gai as he went, which peppered the ground where Gai had stood, leaving a trail that followed him without so much as touching those long limbs.

Kakashi leapt to safety before the tree hit the ground and naturally Gai gave chase. Well, good. All he had to do was lure Gai deeper into the forest, into the thick underbrush, giving him less and less room to do his expansive taijutsu moves.

Kakashi definitely wasn’t above fighting dirty. He kicked up leaves from the ground, made sure that every low hanging branch he slipped past snapped back at Gai.

Gai was still easy to manipulate; that hadn’t changed. As long as Kakashi ran, Gai would chase him, to the end of the earth if necessary. Kakashi only had to wait for an opening in that sheer endless barrage of attacks. He dodged another flurry of kicks, bending backwards like a limbo dancer, and there it was, his opening. For a split second Gai was on his left leg, the right one mid-swing and all Kakashi had to was let himself fall down onto the soft ground and hook his foot behind Gai’s ankle. One forceful pull and down went Konoha’s mighty beast.

“Ooof!” Quick as he was, Gai twisted mid-fall and would have pushed himself back up had Kakashi not jumped him and wrestled him down, forearm pushing onto the back of Gai’s neck.

“This fight is over; you lose,” Kakashi gasped, his voice taut with exertion.Trying to hold Gai in place was like trying to ride a giant snake. He had a hard time just keeping his knees on the ground.

“It’s not--” Gai put his weight into it and in one violent movement flipped them. “--over!”

The back of Kakashi’s head hit the ground, thankfully it was soft and gave beneath him. A cloud of dirt rose, making him cough despite his mask. Gai was hot like a furnace, his weight pressing down on Kakashi, his skin warm and slick where Kakashi tried to grab him for leverage.

He tried to get his feet flat onto the ground and ended up with Gai pinning his wrists to the fragrant forest floor.

“Give up, rival!” Gai cried triumphantly, his voice definitely too loud for this forced proximity. His hot breath raised the tiny hairs on the back of Kakashi’s neck.

“No…” Kakashi couldn’t. It was a matter of pride now. Losing to Gai? Unthinkable.

So he pushed back, his feet finding purchase on the ground, his arms still trapped in Gai’s iron grip, all he could do was push his lower body against Gai’s, trying to get the other boy’s legs off himself, to get him off balance somehow.

Both of them were shifting, Gai wanted to use his whole body to pin Kakashi down while Kakashi tried to rear up. They were pressed together, moving against each other.

Gai made a startled little noise and Kakashi felt it, the hardness of Gai’s body, the heat radiating off him. In that split second of distraction Kakashi flipped them again, coming down hard on Gai, their bodies colliding, rubbing. Gai’s thigh suddenly between his. It was like a hot arrow piercing his groin, blood was rushing down from his head, shooting between his legs.

He wanted to pull away, he needed to pull away, but it felt so good, as if an electric current was running through his body, as if he was finally awake. He was hard and he was pressing against Gai of all people. Gai, who gasped and shifted and there was hardness there between his legs too, Kakashi could feel it, hot and pulsing right there underneath the silky fabric of those ridiculous shorts. It made him think of Gai’s penis that time, tiny and soft, looking shy and vulnerable and Kakashi had thought at the time - a thought he had known even back then could never be voiced - kind of cute.

Gai’s hands had dropped away from Kakashi’s wrists. They were both groping at each other, pretend-wrestling when all they were really trying to do was get more friction without having to look each other in the eye.

Kakashi’s hands had worked their way under Gai’s upper body, he was all but clawing at Gai’s skin. Slick and hot, almost inhumanly so, it felt more alive than anything Kakashi had ever touched before. Gai’s fingers were pressing painfully hard into his back, one of his hands sliding down to Kakashi’s butt, sending spikes of pleasure reverberating through Kakashi’s body.

All he could think was harder, deeper, more, those words slamming into his brain as he desperately ground his hips against Gai, gasping whenever his erection through layers of cloth came into contact with Gai’s. He didn’t want to think about that. They were fighting. It was a fight. This wasn’t really happening. He couldn’t really feel Gai’s hard nipples like tiny pebbles pressing against his own chest through the thin fabric of his top.

Gai’s breath was hot on his neck. They were both panting. Kakashi was trying to focus on the smell of forest instead of Gai’s sharp scent of sweat and the feeling of Gai’s hand on his butt, squeezing, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even picture a girl like he knew he was supposed to.

Instead there was only Gai, the feel of his skin under Kakashi’s fingertips, the angle of his shoulderblades, the groove of his spine, the heat between his legs.

He didn’t fit against Kakashi at all; he bucked under Kakashi like an ocean casting waves against the shore. The smell of salt was on Gai’s skin and Kakashi thought that he would carry it home on his fingers, in the fabric of his clothes.

Gai pushed harder and made a sound, a gasp, carrying a thin thread of voice, like nothing Kakashi had ever heard from him before and it reached inside of him, pulling loose whatever had kept him in this state of painful, desperate need, allowing pleasure to wash over and spill out of him.

He was boneless on top of Gai, warmth filling him head to toe, but there was no room in his body for this, whatever this was and the fast  movement of Gai’s breathing, lifting and lowering him with every in and exhale, shook Kakashi out of his daze.   

Without looking at Gai he pushed himself up, scrambled to his feet. Twigs, dried leaves and dirt were sticking to his bare arms and legs and he did his best to brush them off.

“If you tell anyone--” Kakashi didn’t bother finishing the threat. He had no clue what he would do, but Gai, wide eyed on the ground, the front of his shorts sporting a dark stain, didn’t look like he was about to go blabbing.   

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi turned away from Gai. His body was still too hot, his face probably scarlet and his pants were getting uncomfortable. He could feel their dampness, the fabric sticking to his skin unpleasantly.

Gai was getting up which meant it was time to leave.

He didn’t turn around.

“I have to go meet my team,” Kakashi said and started walking away, the, when he heard Gai coming after him, he started running.

“Wait! Kakashi!” Gai’s voice was hard to shake off. “I wanted to tell you…”

The faster he ran the sooner it would fade.

“Tomorrow I’m going on an A-rank with Genma and Ebisu!”

The forest was thinning around him, opening up as he came closer to the training grounds and the village. Gai was only chasing him half-heartedly, in fact, he was deliberately hanging back. It was the only explanation for why he hadn’t caught up to Kakashi yet. Kakashi told himself he didn’t care. He tried to run faster.

When Gai’s voice rang out from somewhere behind him, it sounded as if there was a great distance between them, so soft that it seemed almost hesitant.

“We’re going to the Land of Waves, so...”

The rest of the sentence was lost to the forest, swallowed by the sound of leaves trembling in the breeze.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I'm thinking about making this the start of a series of stories of sexual encounters Kakashi and Gai have over the course of their rivalry. Because there is not enough smut for this pairing. However, we all know by now how such plans usually go for me. So I'm writing these things as standalones.


End file.
